The Hardest Decision
by whydoifeelinvisible
Summary: Love, such a perfect thing, lifting us off the earth and into a world with flowers and daisies, but how long will it last? And who will she choose...
1. Chapter 1

Her hair running wild and freely shined as black as the night. Her eyes, twinkled mischievously and daringly, as black as coal, heavily lidded. Her laugh was contagious and her face never lost its beauty.

She looked like her mother; acted as her father she was told. Even though she didn't even know who her father was, or her mother for that fact. All she knew was that she was a Black and that her aunt was Narcissa.

She always knew her mother would come for her, she always knew that the disgusted look she often attracted from people in Diagon alley that haunted her dreams was the cause of her. And still she did not know who her mother was.

The look upon poor Neville Longbottom's face when he had seen her make her way down the corridor of the Hogwarts express was one of great hatred and spite. Not that she cared, oh no she didn't! She had heard he was practically a squib and how dare he give her that look, who the hell did he think he was, Neville big bottom...

Well, that's what Draco said, she smiled along as her and Draco made our way down the corridor to find an empty carriage, everyone watched as we went passed, best friends, brother and sister practically, cousins. But somehow they knew that they were being portrayed as something more, and not something they wanted.

Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode and Anna Copper was sitting in the back carriageway and as they made our way passed them, they signalled them to come in. She smiled briefly at all of them except for Millicent; she was such a beastly creature!

They were joined later by the handsome Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend; he had high cheekbones and dark olive skin, and a smile that would light up any girls' day.

She looked up and saw him looking at her; they held each other's gaze for a while, a look of admiration on her face, a look of daze on his. They would of sat like that forever, if it hadn't have been time to change into their robes as the castle was in sight, and of course they had to make a good impression.

But she knew, Miss Briony Black, that together they could rule the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey Guys this is my new story hope you enjoy it... hopefully i am not giving too much away and you enjoy my story. And review because it means a lot! I shall upload again soon !**


	2. Sorting Woes

**Never do these little things but I'll do one now, cause I'm cool.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, never intended to. I'm just a little girl who loves Harry Potter more than anything... so don't hurt me please, I am no J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p>As she hopped off the train, Draco close by her side, Briony felt a tingle of hope for the castle; she smiled and tugged Draco, who was staring at the giant man, in front of them. Draco was secretly fascinated at the big thing, but of course as he was taught he kept his feelings for people who were of lower class of him intact.<p>

The man smiled down at us and she smiled half-heartedly back, Draco looking at her disgraced but soon smiled, not able to keep a grudge.

Blaise, Pansy and Nott, another son of Uncle Lucius' friend walked along with them, Nott seemed the likely candidate for one of the closer friends, Pansy candidate for Best friend and of course Draco was there too.

The boats were cut into fours, so Pansy went off into Crabbe, Goyle and Daphne's boat, while Blaise, Nott, Briony and Draco shared one.

The ride was uncomfortable but fun, being squashed between Draco and Blaise, Briony could hardly breathe, but the boys kept her occupied as they chatted away about the year ahead of them.

"My sister is 7th year prefect," Nott informed her.

"Of what house?" Briony asked politely.

"Slytherin, where else?" he pointed out, asking her.

Everyone on the boat beside stopped to watch the conversation, Harry Potter; she had heard was the boy with the jet black hair with the Weasel Boy who of course had flaming red hair. Briony smiled mischievously.

"I was just checking, to see if I was keeping the right company, don't want to be hanging with people who could drop our authority in slytherin, would we Draco?" She said her cold dark eyes, searching Nott's dark blue one's, he smiled satisfied and as the onlookers turned and started to row again Briony felt that in this school and in slytherin she would have to prove herself to get anywhere.

Briony smiled to herself, she knew that she had made quite an impression on Nott; he kept looking over nervously and looking away when she caught his gaze on hers. Uncle Lucius taught her this was a sign of fear and anxiousness, Aunt Narcissa said it was love, she smiled to herself. Aunt Cissy was always a hopeless romantic, she was looking for the affection that even Uncle Lucius could not provide for, even though he was very well off.

Aunty Narcissa had explained everything, and everything was not fine with the Malfoy's, they were not happy, Lucius did love Narcissa. Narcissa just didn't feel the same way. Well that's what she told Briony, she warned her to follow her heart like someone she knew did, Briony took this news and didn't take too kindly to Uncle Lucius droning on and on about her and some pure blood boy who was well off enough and socially good enough, Briony thought this was terrible, just because they had lots of money, lots of friends and they had good blood, that she had to marry him, that surely wasn't fair, they were using him weren't they?

As they got out of the boats, Nott and Blaise rushing to help her, she caught Neville Longbottom's eye. He looked at her in horrified stillness, and she felt a tug on her heart, an unwanted shiver, then he averted his blue eyes from her black ones and walked behind the giant man, into the castle, where they all would meet their fate, and choose their way, good or bad.

They walked through the entrance hall, whispering quietly to themselves. Draco smiled at her and whispered in her ear, "It's better than Mother said," he smiled at her his usually gray eyes twinkling.

"Yes, it is."

A very strict woman met them at the door as it swung open and they proceeded into the Entrance Hall, anxious for the sorting to be done and the worrying over.

"Oh so it is true then, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," Draco said rather loudly.

"Yes," Potter said, looking from Briony to Draco.

"Oh, this is Black and Zabini," said Draco smirking, "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said his lip curling.

Weasel sniggered and Draco looked at him.

"Find my name funny do you?" he asked outraged, "No need to ask who you are. Father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children they can afford," he smirked.

Draco turned back to Harry as Weasley's face turned bright red.

"You will soon find out some Wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Draco held his hand out to shake Potter's but he didn't take it.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks," Potter said rather coolly.

Draco didn't go red but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks. Briony stepped forwards.

"Oh well then Potter. If I were you I'd be careful. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents," she said rather nastily, "They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with the likes of the Weasleys," she said looking Weasel up and down with a look of disgrace, "and that Hagrid and it will rub off on you..."

Both of the boys straightened up. Weasel's face was as red as his hair.

"Say that again," he said rather shakily.

"Ooh you're going to fight us are you," Briony said with a manic laugh, "I would love to see it. Tell me this how did mother and father afford a wand, or is that another hand me down..."

The conversation was then stopped by the arrival of Professor Mc Gonagall, "Form a line and follow me."

They walked through the hall, eyes sweeping over us, she grabbed Draco's hand and he smiled worriedly at her, she smiled brightly and kept her gaze to the front, she was a slytherin she knew she was, or was she?

Her mother was, she was told many times, but no one talked about her father too much, if they could help it. They changed the subject completely, just letting her know that they did not know him quite as well as they should've.

She didn't understand why? There had to be something wrong with them, or Aunt Cissy wouldn't so impolite about it. She thought about it a lot, as the names were called out and sorted, first was Hannah Abbot who was sorted in to Hufflepuff and then-

"Black, Briony"

The whole hall and its inhabitants froze except Briony herself, she glided to the sorting hat and placed herself delicately on the stool.

_Ah another Black child, taking her mother's name I suppose? Why not your father's name, he was greatly respected as was his family, not in the way the Blacks were, were they?_

"I do not know hat, as my father is unknown to me, every fibre of my body urges to know him and my mother, but nobody tells me a thing, because I am an unimportant and inferior girl and I am superior to mudbloods."

_You do not share your father's views, ah well; Hogwarts was in need of someone like him! You are very smart I see would Ravenclaw be satisfactory?_

No it would not hat, I am a Black and by right I am destined to Slytherin, sort me there immediately!

_Or you could be a Gryffindor, like your father, change your views and be the second Black in Gryffindor?_

I am very sorry Mr Hat, but no thank you, this has been a very tiring day and I really do not care for you droning on about worthless traits that do not enter my body!

_Slytherin then? Are you sure?_

Dead sure.

_Better be_ SLYTHERIN!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. I am hoping your enjoying this so far... I really don't know what I'm going to do with this story but I'm going to have to figure it out and soon. But now you can be the best by reviewing and telling me what you think should happen! please just drop a wee review it would mean everything!<strong>


End file.
